


Fire in the hole!

by mx_vertiginous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Junkers - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, amputee sex, gratuitous snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx_vertiginous/pseuds/mx_vertiginous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FIRE IN THE HOLE!  Gratuitous RoadRat smut.  Amputee sex, gas huffing and gratuitous snuggling in less than 500 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire in the hole!

**Author's Note:**

> The (…) notation is meant to indicate Roadhog’s random noises that only Junkrat understands, as in the Blizzrd comic.

"(…?)" Mako propped himself up on his elbows as Jamie slid two flesh fingers out of his ass and started unstrapping his prosthetic arm.

“I know, I know, that was good, but hang on, mate, I’ve got a better idea.”

Jamie was usually pretty gun-shy about setting his prosthetics aside. Hog knew they had to hurt, in the rare moments his partner took them off you could see blood from the wear and tear on his stumps. But still, Rat never complained, and even when they had a proper safehouse, he often slept in them. Wary of being caught out exposed, damn the pain. 

Confused, Roadhog looked away, giving some semblance of privacy as Rat unwrapped the padding, turning back to see Jamie lubing up his stump with vasoline.

“No…” Mako gave a muffled chuckle. It was a cute idea and all, but he wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a week.

“Awww… come on, mate! Can I give it a try at least?” Junkrat looked up from between his thick thighs with a huge shit-eating grin. This might to end badly, he only looked that happy when something was about to explode. “Just the tip?”

"(…)" Mako gave a huff of resigned consent, smirking behind his mask, and leaned back. He doubted Rat had the patience to make a proper go of it anyway.

So he was surprised when, for once, Jamie went at him slowly. Sure the junker’s mouth ran nonstop, but he eased his stump in carefully centimeter by centimeter, taking as much time as the Hog needed. Mako tuned out the yammering, overwhelmed with the obscenely full sensation. Sweat trickled down the inside of his mask, and his head grew woozy. He sucked down a can of gas, willed his ass to to relax and was rewarded with a victorious snicker.

“Got me elbow in, mate!” Only a few spikes of smoke tinged hair were visible over the full moon of his tattooed belly. Mako squeaked as Jamie shifted carefully. “Just a sec.”

Jamie’s arm twisted and the stub of his forearm pressed softly into his prostate and Mako couldn’t take it anymore, he moaned loud and long. Rat’s live hand wrapped around his cock, and almost immediately he exploded, his moans turning into squeals as fat drops of cum flew everywhere. 

Between his legs, Junkrat dissolved into a fit of delighted cackling as he carefully eased his arm out. “Fire in the hole!”

He reached down, grabbed Jamie by the shoulder and pulled him up onto his chest. One heavy hand pushed the younger man’s head affectionately into his shoulder. “Thanks mate,” he grumbled softly behind his mask. “Thanks.”


End file.
